Current-induced spin-torque originating from spin-orbit effects offers an energy-efficient scheme for the electrical manipulation of magnetic devices. A large spin-orbit torque ratio, the figure of merit of spin-orbit torque generation, is highly-desirable for enabling broad applications in spintronics. Great effort has been focused on semiconductors, heavy metals, oxides and, more recently, topological insulators with a spin-momentum locked surface state.